


The Betrayal Of Jack

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Betrayal is a bitter brew to swallow.





	The Betrayal Of Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It was just another Wednesday night at the loft and Brian felt like staying in. He was stretched out on the floor pillows in his warn jeans, the top two buttons undone. His head rested on Justin’s up turned ass, best pillow in the house. His long fingers were curled loosely around a glass of Jack. Brian glanced to see what kept Justin entertained. He was doodling dicks again, big surprise. Brian made a little noise of contentment. All was right with the world or so it seamed. He took a drink of the burning amber liquid, held it in his mouth feeling the burn then let it slide down his throat creating a trail of fire in its wake. As it hit his stomach he smacked his lips and frowned at the glass, something wasn’t right but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He took another drink, yep something definitely wasn’t right.

“Justin the Jack Daniel’s doesn’t taste right.”

Justin had to stifle a giggle when he heard the little boy whine in Brian’s voice. “What’s wrong with it?”

“I don’t know it’s a brand new bottle and it’s not like liquor can go bad, well at least most of it.”

Brian turned the bottle around studying the familiar black label. Then he saw it and practically gasped in horror. “Those fucking bastards! How could they!” 

Startled at Brian’s sudden outburst he looked at Brian with concern. Brian jumped up and started pacing the loft. “As a long time consumer I feel betrayed.”

“Brian what is it?”

“I know why my Jack Daniel’s tastes like someone took a piss in it, they lowered the alcohol content from 86 to 80. Those cheap bastards, don’t they know you don’t fuck with a man’s drink?”

Justin couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from his lips. “Brian you know your getting up set over a very small content percentage. Hell you shouldn’t be even able to taste the difference. It might just take you a little longer to get drunk.”

Brian shook his head in disgust Justin just didn’t understand, you don’t mess with a good thing. “That’s not the point” Brian fumed. “They had the audacity to piss with my drink. I’ve been betrayed.” Brian grabbed the offending bottle by the neck practically strangling it. He stalked to the kitchen and pored the offending brew down the sink.

Justin didn’t even bother to say anything. He knew he couldn’t talk when Brian was in full queen out. Justin had to burry his head in the pillows to keep from laughing. Now Brian was talking to the drink cart.

“If I’ve been betrayed once I can be betrayed again.” 

He glared at the other brands suspiciously. He examined each label carefully to see if there were any more traitors in the bunch. Justin’s body was shaking on the pillows at Brian’s antics. Brian studied the Beam label long and hard. Jim and Jack were like brothers to him. He was relieved to see Jim wasn’t a traitor. He took a hefty swig of Beam to fortify himself. Brian needed a good stiff drink after learning this news. He looked over to see a red faced panting Justin. Justin’s feet tapped the pillows as his giggles rocked his body. 

“This isn’t funny it’s a fucking tragedy is what it is. It’s the end of an era.”

That did nothing to cure Justin’s giggles.

“Well that’s one campaign I won’t do.”

Justin gasped for breath, “but you’ve never done a campaign for Jack Daniel’s.” 

“Well if I’m ever asked the answer would be fuck no.”

Justin sighed there was only one way to take Brian’s mind off his troubles. He got up and walked over to Brian. Brian took another swig of Beam. Without saying a word he popped the remaining buttons on Brian’s jeans. Justin pulled out Brian’s cock and dove down on his favorite member slurping happily. Brian’s head tilted back in ecstasy as Justin swallowed him down to the root. Brian had the bottle of Beam clutched tightly in one hand and fisted Justin’s blonde locks with the other. All was right with the world once again.


End file.
